20 August 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-08-20 ; Comments *Message from Peel Mailing List user klacktoveedesteen, 16 December 2011: "About 55 minutes...quality not great but eminently listenable. The bad news is that (it is) chopped into tracks...I've just uploaded (it) exactly as (it) came to me." *Start of show: "Well hello there once gain. This final programme in our two-week potter through the best of British rock concerns itself, not unnaturally, with the Beatles." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Beatles: 'I Want To Hold Your Hand (LP-A Collection Of Beatles Oldies)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'In Rockfile 4's summary of the US and UK charts between 1955 and 1974, the Beatles had two entire pages to themselves, and that is entry number five, in fact. This is the first entry.') *Beatles: 'Love Me Do (LP-Please Please Me)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'And that only got to number 17 in the British charts, although it did get to number 1 in America. And this next one wasn't actually released as a single in Britain, although as a single in America it got to number 14.') *Beatles: 'I Saw Her Standing There (LP-Please Please Me)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'Well, I had a lot of time for that actually, because when I started working as a groovy DJ in America and was supposed to talk with a Liverpool accent, I found that "1,2,3,4!" very helpful. A couple of Ringo's hits for you now.') *Ringo Starr: 'It Don't Come Easy (LP-Blast From Your Past)' (Apple) *Ringo Starr: 'Back Off Boogaloo (LP-Blast From Your Past)' (Apple) *Beatles: 'Roll Over Beethoven (LP-With The Beatles)' (Parlophone) *Beatles: 'If I Fell (LP-A Hard Day's Night)' (Parlophone) *Paul McCartney & Wings: 'Band On the Run (LP-Band On The Ryn)' (Apple) *Paul McCartney & Wings: 'Jet (LP-Band On The Run)' (Apple) :(JP: 'Two tracks from the LP Band On the Run, both of them enormously successful as singles, and both of them I think the best post-Beatles McCartney.') *Beatles: 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (LP-Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band)' (Parlophone) *George Harrison: 'My Sweet Lord (3xLP-All Things Must Pass)' (Apple) *George Harrison: 'Wah Wah (3xLP-All Things Must Pass)' (Apple) :(JP: 'And that's from the LP, triple LP actually, All Things Must Pass, George Harrison and a reminder of what a good album it was: a lot of guitar playing from Eric Clapton there....This is a rather cross song of John's, from The Beatles double album.') *Beatles: 'Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except Me And My Monkey (2xLP-The Beatles)' (Apple) :(JP: 'It's very difficult putting this programme together to decide which records to put in and which ones to leave out. For example, I was very wounded because I couldn't get And Your Bird Can Sing into the programme, but I didn't manage it. Anyway, it seems silly to miss this out, though, and particularly in view of the rather horrid version of it that's around at the moment by Steve Harley.') *Beatles: 'Here Comes The Sun (LP-Abbey Road)' (Apple) :(JP: 'Here are two of John's best solo efforts.') *Plastic Ono Band: 'Cold Turkey (LP-Shaved Fish)' (Apple) *John Lennon: 'Imagine (LP-Shaved Fish)' (Apple) :(JP: 'That's almost the end of this week's programmes, in fact almost the end of this two weeks of programmes in which we've looked at British groups and their individual members and some of the excellent things that they've done. And next week everything will be back to normal. On Monday we'll have a session for you from Moon and some of the best records that have come in in the last few weeks, but we're going to end this series of programmes with the Beatles' best record in my view: a prejudiced view of course, but this is....') *Beatles: 'Hey Jude (LP-Hey Jude)' (Apple) File ;Name *a) 1976-09-20 *b) 1976-08-20 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Beatles) *c) John Peel 20 Aug 1976 beatles ;Length *a) 55 minutes (approx) *b) 00:59:05 *c) 01:00:28 (until 01:00:08) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Pete. Six files in zip folder. *b) The above edited into one file. Many thanks to Bill. *c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) no longer availalle *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes